thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion King 4 Kiara's Pride
KaylaLionKing1998 presents.... The Lion King 4 Kiara 's Pride 'Part 1: Opening/ Simba's Sunset ' The sun was setting. Simba and Nala were sitting on pride rock. "Nala, I have to tell you that my time is up." announced Simba to his wife, Nala. "What?! Why?!" Nala questioned. "Because Kiara is pregnant, and the sun is already setting on my time here. Kiara's time as queen has nearly come and Kovu is almost the new king. "I will miss you..." Nala said quietly. "I will miss you too, Nala. But remember that your time is nearly up, too. We will meet each other and my father in the skies. You have 3 more days to survive, then we will meet each other again." explained Simba. "See you soon, Simba..." "Tell Kiara that I said goodbye." Simba told her wife. "I will." Simba and Nala both nuzzled. Simba walked down some rocks and headed out of the pride lands. "Where will he go?" Nala asked herself. Part 2: Kiara's Pride The sun was rising, the lions and lioness begin to wake up. Kiara looked around, then she was worried. She saw her mother outside sad and sleeping. "Kovu! Wake up!" Kiara said. Kovu tried to open his eyes. "What is it, Kiara?" he asked. "My father's gone! Where could he be?!" Kiara asked. Kovu woke up like a flash, worried and looking around. "I can't find him, either." "Kiara." Nala called. Kiara turned and saw her mother walking up to her. "Your father's time has past, now it's your turn to look after the pride lands. You are the new queen and Kovu, you are the new king." "What?! No! It can't be!" Kiara panicked. She closed her eyes and a tear begin to run down her right eye, and nuzzled Kovu. "I'm sorry, Kiara..." said Kovu. "Kiara, it is time to face your fear. You no longer have a choice for not being a queen." Nala said. "Alright, Mom...I'll try. But what happens to you? Will my father return?" Kiara asked her mother. "No, he won't. He said I only have 3 more days to spend time with you two. Until then, you will have to learn to live without me." Nala explained. Kiara sniffied and cried. The next day... "OUCH!" Kiara cried. "Hey! Your babies are coming out!" Kovu said excitedly. "Wha--" Kiara looked under her front legs and saw two lion cubs coming out. "OUCH!" Kiara cried again. "Stop it!" At last, the cubs landed one by one on the ground. Kiara smiled and walked to her two cubs, nuzzling it. "One is a girl and the other one is a boy! Congratulations Kiara!" said Kovu. The cub's eyes opened for the first time, his eyes were purple and his fur was black. The other cub's eyes opened as well, her eyes were blue and her fur was white. "Congratulations, Kiara..." said Nala. "I will name it, Leon. The future king. And I will name the other one Anna. The future queen." annouced Kiara. The lioness went to the new born cubs, surronding it and yelling out. " Hooray upcoming in 2024. Category:Fanfiction